Mizuho Inada (Manga)
For the novel, please go to Mizuho Inada (Novel). For the Film, please go to Mizuho Inada (Film) Female Student #1: Mizuho Inada was a minor character in "Battle Royale". Mizuho was an eccentric girl who goes crazy during the program and meets her God thanks to Kazuo Kiriyama. Backstory Not much about Mizuho's background is known other than she loved playing Dungeons & Dragons (when she played these games, she believed herself as a vessel of the elder gods) and that her parents were Christian scientists. Unknown to anyone and herself, Mizuho was suffering from schizophrenia.Character Profile #17 Mizuho had a very eccentric personality, although she was generally a nice girl. Friends and Enemies Mizuho was best friends with Kaori Minami and Megumi Eto, who were both relatively off-put by her eccentricity. She understood this (but chose to ignore it) continuing to involve them in her 'warrior' games.Faith Toshinori Oda thought she was vulgar due to the fact that she was part of the day dreamer group. It is unknown what her other classmates thought of her. Toshinori Oda In the Program Mizuho is first seen at the time of Shinji's death, where she looks at the explosion from a forest somewhere. Explosion page 141 We don't see her again until after Shuya Nanahara exits the lighthouse, where, in the rain, she tries to kill him. Rain He attempts to console her, but it is useless and she keeps firing at him from her gun even after her ammunition is depleted. She doesn't notice this of course and Shuya realizes she's too far gone to be helped. She manages to finally reload her but Shuya fires a warning shot at her with his uzi, making her fall over. She however returns fire and Shuya runs away and jumps down a hill. Mizuho, now at the height of her delirium, hears the voices of her gods, who congratulates her on warding off 'The Beast'. She believes her gods want her to open her body and soul to them. They want her to be anointed by their cleansing light. She speaks their names and believes to have become their vessel. Sometime later, she speaks with her god, Ahura Masda, strips down to her bra and panties, and builds a 'protective shrine' to defend herself from the demons in her class by scrawling a symbolic circle around a tree and hanging her jewelled pendant to communicate with her god. She imagines them talking to her, pleased with her progress. She asks her god why Kaori and Megumi were allowed to die as she loved them dearly and was saddened by their passings. Her gods replies they served their purpose as they were weak-willed and could not be elevated such as Mizuho. She understands and begins her ritual to become one with her gods. Her insanity peaked, she calls her name to her gods, oblivious to her surroundings. So engrossed in her fantasy world she fails to notice Kazuo Kiriyama who had sneaked up on her during her ramblings. She utters her final words 'Daughter of Destiny!' and He fires a single shot to her head that kills her instantly. She falls the ground with a look of delirious joy still plastered to her face even in death. Faith Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Best Friend * Shinji Mimura * The Oath * Other Side of the Door * Mitsuko Souma (Thoughts) * Everybody's Thoughts (Flashback) * Explosion * Toshinori Oda (Flashback) * Rain * Bleak Reunion * Faith * Encounter (Announcement and Flashback) * Incubation (Thoughts) * The Right Path (Thoughts) * Destiny (Thoughts) * Determination (Thoughts) * Hope (Thoughts) Notes and Trivia * Unlike her novel and film counterparts, the manga Mizuho meets Shuya, although she doesn't see him as an ally. References Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Insane